My Lover is a Doll: Gaiden
by Banshee27
Summary: Side Stories for the "My Lover is a Doll". You might want to read the main story, before bestowing your eyes upon this. But the choice is on your hands, and I would be happy if you feel free to do what you wish :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story came unto my mind when reading lover's doll by Mishima Kazuhiko, a YAOI MANGA. I really liked that story and decided what if, I'll base my fan fiction on this one, and so the result is on my profile. hope you will like it. This one is only a side story of my fanfiction: "My lover is a doll", you may want to read it first, before reading this. But the choice is yours. :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p>My Lover is a Doll: Gaiden<p>

Hatsukaigō

Once Upon a time, there live a five year old child, she have a pink hair, sun kissed skin and black orb eyes. The day after she was born, her parents died in an accident, leaving her alone on her own. Worried doctors, was thinking for her future and decided to put her in an orphan house. But before they can, a young man who claimed to be the child's father's brother took her on his care. Relieve, the doctors agreed and allowed him to take her with him.

Now five years had passed and the small baby was now healthy and growing fast. Just being able to stay with her Uncle, who she called by his name and a talking cat who she names as 'Happy' were her happiness.

But this happiness disappeared, when the man suddenly went missing. Days passed and she would look around for him, but returned with no one on her side. Months had passed and still no one came home, lying on her bed, hugging her friend cat and the scarf her uncle gave her.

A knock suddenly came from the door, hoping it was her Uncle. Natsu and Happy sprang up from their bed and raced their way to the front door. But instead of being greeted by her red haired Uncle, an old man was standing in front of her telling her she will taking care of her now, as what had instructed to him by her Uncle.

Felling sadness and depression, she didn't want to go, but being alone made her lonely even more. Days later, she was now brought to an orphan house, which was named after fairies.

"Fairy Tail" she read out loud.

"Surprised?" the old man asked, earning a nod from her.

Curious she asked why, but the answer she got was "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure" Her eyes started to wide and a smile crept from her face.

"In this house, you can do what ever you want, you have your families to guide you and help you when you are in trouble and cry with you if you are sad." she smiled to the young girl.

"So smile and remove those ugly tears" he advised, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. The young girl laugh and cheered with her cat friend, happy to have and be accepted by her new family. Her stay in fairy tail soon turned into days, days turned into months and months turned into years.

Now here she is, a third year Junior high student, still remained reckless and carefree, and sometimes starts a brawl with her classmates.

"Hey Komachi, you gave me the wrong sheets didn't you" she accused to the brown haired lad.

"Huh? What are you talking about Natsu. I did gave you the right one for the quiz" he justified.

"Then, why is it I was not able to answer all the question?"

A silver haired lass came and check the pink haired answer sheets. "That's amazing Natsu, to get a big zero on your quiz"

"Shut up Lisanna, Koma gave me the wrong sheets"

"Oh you mean that paper he handed to you yesterday?"

"Yes that one"

"But when I read it, it was the pointers for the quiz"

"Huh?"

"hmm, that means you studied the wrong lessons, not my fault" the brown haired lad concluded.

"What was that, Koma-ass, want to fight?"

"Sorry but I hate fighting, but Lisanna's brother will be happy to brawl with you."

"What was that?" before the brawl started, the door opened and the teacher came to start his lessons.

Reluctantly she went back to her seat and sat down. Hours had passed and classes are almost done, when the bell rung. Natsu took all her things and placed it inside her bag, she made a race to her shoe locker and wore her outdoor shoe. After she was done, she made a sprint outside the gate and hurried her way outside.

Turning to her left and then to her right, jogging while waiting for the light to go green, for her to cross the road. She made a turn to the park and another turn. Reaching a store, she made her way inside.

"Oh, Natsu you came" a silver haired woman came outside from the back door. "Where's Lisanna?" she asked.

Before she can response, the woman gave a small laugh "I bet you left her on the school, then" she giggled earning a nod from the pink haired student.

"Anyway, come up here and sit. I'll serve the cake to you" she advised, pointing to an empty chair for her to take. Natsu made her way to the table and sat, waiting to fill her mouth with the sweets that she was promised. A minute passed and the woman came with a cheesecake on a plate.

"What's this called?" she asked curiously, wanting to devour the cake as soon as possible.

"That's called Jewel cheesecake, my first time making it, so I don't know how it will taste"

Natsu took the fork beside the cake and stab it on the side, she took a big portion and placed it on her mouth.

"Yummy" she slurred from the sweetness, eating all the cake with delight.

Natsu was already on her second slice when Lisanna came. She gave Natsu an earful for leaving her behind. Hours had passed by then and it was already almost seven in the evening.

Mirajane offered to let her brother take her home, but she insisted on going home on her own. Bidding farewell to them, she made her way back to the orphan house. Stopping in front of the road because of a red light, her thought started to wonder on her Uncle.

A shout was suddenly heard and she was pulled back by her thought. In the middle of the road on a red light for pedestrians, was a black haired lass. In reflex, Natsu hurried her way, but a man was already able to save her before she can.

She let out a sigh, after finding out they were safe and only a scraped on the man's forehead was the only place that small tiny drops of blood came out. The black haired woman thank the lad and paid for his injuries, but the man denied her offer, only hope she will take care from now on.

The man walked away, heading to the nearest clinic to clean his wound.

Natsu made her way to the black haired woman and inquired if she was alright. The lass averted her eyes from the man's back and to the pink haired eyes. Immediately, she felt her heart thump and straightly fell in love from the beauty of the lass in front of her.

After she was assured that the black haired lady was in good health, she left and continued on her way home.

That was how Natsu earned her stalker.

Months after the incident, she felt that someone has been staring at her. Asking one of her friends, but their response was "It's because your pretty Natsu, all the guys here wants you" and they laughed.

Thinking that it must be it, she shrugged it off and continued on her day. But that was her mistake. When one day a black haired lady approached her.

"Excuse me, Are you perhaps Natsu Dragneel?" The black haired lady inquired. But already has known the pink lass's identity.

"Yes, That's me" she replied smiling, earning a blush from the lady.

"I would like to speak with you, if you won't mind."

"Okay" she replied innocently, forgetting rules to never follow a stranger.

The two started heading their way to a park, straight towards the tall trees are gathered. They halted their steps, and the black haired lady faced her accompany.

"Please go out with me" The woman blurted.

Natsu was caught dumbfounded and her eyes remained at the girl. "Wh-WHAT?" she shouted in surprise.

"Well, I've been stalking at you since we first met, and I fell in love at first sight."

"HUH? STALKING? YOU?!"

"Go out with me" She told her again, like talking to a servant.

Natsu didn't accepted her confession, she was about to tell to go when the lady rushed towards her placing her palm on her forehead. The lady placed her lips on her ear and whispered her curse, "Oh, May this spell be heard, I bestow a curse upon a lass. Her body will shrink to a doll, and her skin will be hard as an expensive stone. Her heart will be as soft as a cloud, that a small wound will had her begone." The black haired lady chanted, making Natsu shout and shiver from fear. "This curse will be gone, if your true love will come. But I assure you, before that happens. You will be gone." she ended, the light from her hand started to fade, holding a toddler life sized doll on her hand.

Months has passed, and the news about the missing girl was still on going.

Almost a year had then passed, when Natsu found herself in a room she doesn't know. She stood up from where she sat to find that she was on top of a table, she walked her way to the end part to where she was standing and found a big bed below her. She was about to jump, when an image from a mirror caught her attention.

She walked closer to the mirror to find her self in a dress, and her body small and she looked like a doll. A scream was suddenly heard and she averted her gaze to the source, but instead a book was thrown towards her making her fall and lose her conscious.

Ever since then, every time she woke up, someone would throw things at her. After finding out she had turned into a doll, her depression came back. Months had passed and she has been passed around like a toy, but there's nothing she could do, with her toddler doll size body.

A year had passed then to find her self in another room. Feeling chills around her body, to find herself butt naked. She let out a scream and hid under her clothes. Thinking it was another woman who dressed her up, but she thought wrong, when she found the room filled with things for a man will want.

"A Man lived in this room?" she thought to her self "How dare he, that man will take responsibility" Her rumbles halted, when the door suddenly opened. A raven haired man came and checked his room, but found nothing. He made his way to his table to find the doll that was supposed to be on top of the clothes, was buried under it.

He was about to reach out, when it suddenly sprang and shouted towards him, "HOW DARE YOU" the doll shouted, covering her naked body with her clothes. Hearing the sudden shout made the raven haired man fall on his butt, he remained silent and stilled with his eyes wide towards the furious doll.

END

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?<p>

Your reviews would be gladly appreciated if you will, Like or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: This story came unto my mind when reading lover's doll by Mishima Kazuhiko, a YAOI MANGA. I really liked that story and decided what if, I'll base my fan fiction on this one, and so the result is on my profile. hope you will like it. This one is only a side story of my fanfiction: "My lover is a doll", you may want to read it first, before reading this. But the choice is yours. :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p>My Lover is a Doll: Gaiden<p>

Watashi wa Hitorida

"You'll be left alone here and I warn you, do not go out of this room. Got it?" The raven haired man warned one last time to the pink haired doll, who forced him to be her lover. With her getting annoying, in defeat he agreed.

The man closed the door behind him and made his way out of his house after bidding farewell to his mother. The pink haired doll, stood on her toes and took a peek from the window. A smile was placed on her face, after finding the nosy man making his way to his school.

She turned around and cheered. She jumped from the table and made her way on his closet, taking out some clothes and trying them on. Tired, she went and closed the closet door. Turning around to find his clothes everywhere on his room. A chuckle was left from her throat and promised to clean later.

Natsu went on his bed, making her way to the headboard, where his books and magazines are placed. She took out a book to find it that it was a Manga book. She flipped it open reading the contents, she got caught on the plot that she buried her self reading all the volume.

Hours passed and she continued indulging herself with magazines and games. Taking out another from the book the cabinet of the desk, she flipped it open to find an album filled with pictures. Pictures of Gray and his friends and family was perfectly placed inside the photo album, flipping another page. She found pictures of Gray with some woman on it. Staring at it made her pissed for no reason.

Flipping another one, and found pictures of Gray wearing girls clothes, but the picture was not inserted inside. "Someone might have placed it inside" she thought to herself, grinning to the hilarious picture of the raven haired man.

She continued to flip all the pages and found that that was all of it. She smiled to herself started to look around the man's room again. The picture of Gray with another woman, came to her thought. "Speaking of woman, that guy must have it here inside" she thought, searching under his bed.

Indeed, after seconds of looking. Natsu found a suspicious magazine and erotic comic manga under his bed. She dragged it out under and read all the contents.

"What's this?" she thought, reading all the pages and finding images of girls, spreading out their legs and having fun. Natsu tilted her head to her right, not really understanding the picture. "She looks like she is pain, but she likes it?" she thought.

A red water fell from her nose, upon seeing a big worm, proudly standing between the man's leg and entering a hole. She immediately closed the manga book and placed it back inside under his bed. Her body turned scarlet, from seeing all those images.

"That dumb Ice bastard, as I thought her really is a pervert" she murmured to herself. She got her composure back when her stomach started to grumble for food. When realization hit her, "That Icebutt, didn't left me some food" she cried, punching the pillow to take out her frustrations.

Throwing the pillow to Gray's closet, she let out a sigh in defeat. "Hmm, can't be helped." she sigh standing up from the bed. A closed thud was what she suddenly heard outside the room, she made her way to the window. To find a short raven haired woman with another long haired woman out of the room.

"Those must be, Gray's family" she thought, remembering the picture that she saw. "Now that I remembered it, Gray's brother, the silver haired dude looks almost the same age as Gray" She thought, putting her brain to think. Her eyes lit up and cheered "That means, I am alone" she cheered loudly, jumping from the table, heading her way to the door.

She made a jump and and placed her weight on the door knob. She placed her hand on it and jumped, making her body hang in the air. Once it clicked open, the door opened slightly. Letting herself fall, she landed swiftly to the ground. Putting her hands on the door, pulling it open.

Natsu poked her head out, making sure that no one was around. She smirked ion success and made her way to the stairs. Jumping from the floor to the handle, and made herself slid, until he reached the end. Walking on her tip toes and found that she was near the entrance of the house.

Curious upon finding three tall doors in front of her, wanting to find the kitchen, she made her way to the first opened door to her. Natsu peek from the opened door and found a wide screen with sofas and coffee table placed inside, she made her way in and found some magazines under the table. She toddled her way and walked around, but the kitchen was not in sight. Her curiosity was then pulled when another door was attached on this room. She made her way to it and made a push to found it open, she peeked inside and found some laundry machine and big plastic tumblers inside.

"A laundry room, connected to the living room?" she asked to no one, she let out a sigh and went on her way to the other room.

The next door was under the stairs, curious, she tried to open it, but failed. She wanted to melt the knob, but Gray would definitely knew she did it and it will cause trouble. For one she congratulated herself for thinking about it. Making her way to the next room, was the bathroom, blue tiles with diamond designs on it. A big mirror on top of the lavatory and a sink below it. A big white tub was under the shower, and a small chair and a bucket in front, soaps, shampoos and such was placed beside the chair. Seeing enough, she closed the door and made her way to the other one.

The next one was a cubicle with a tissue and another sink beside it, disappointed she closed the door, hoping to find the kitchen soon.

Natsu averted her gaze to the other two doors and made her way to the door beside the living room, she opened it and found that it was another room with a veranda and another door inside, she opened it and found the laundry room that she saw when she went inside the living room.

"Hmm, so these rooms are connected, she thought, finding that the wall can be slid to the side" she made her way out and went to the last door, Her eyes sparkled with happiness, knowing that the last would be the kitchen. She hurried her way and indeed the kitchen was inside with a big round table on the table on the middle.

Cheering she made her way to the refrigerator and ate her fill, with the foods inside, filling her stomach with the cold pudding, some juice and fresh fruits. Unfortunately, cooked meat was not placed inside. She let out a loud burp, signing that she had enough.

The pink haired doll was about to head back to Gray's room, when a box on top of the table caught her attention. Curious she jumped and landed on top. She made a waltz towards the box and read the letters on it "Brandy Chocolates?" she thought to herself. A light bulb suddenly lit her mind and a drool fell down from her mouth "It's Chocolate" she thought. Smiling she brought the box with her to the room.

Natsu closed the door and placed the chocolate box on the table. She sat down in front of the box and opened it. A drool made another fall from her mouth, after smelling the sweet scent of chocolates. Without waiting, she clomped a piece and it melted from her tongue. To her it was not enough and so she ate all the pieces, feeling her head started to feel warmer and lighter.

Natsu face started to turn red from eating the alcoholic chocolates, that she felt tired right away. She made a dance heading to the bed and lied down, waiting for the day to end, giggling like a mad woman.

Feeling all alone and no one to talk, she decided to sing a song. She started to hum in a soft whisper, but before a minutes pass, the pink haired doll got bored. She stood up from the bed and started jumping up and down, laughter erupt from her mouth as she tried to make her self have fun on her own.

Her jumping stop, when she realized jumping alone was not fun at all. She made her way to the cabinet, finding for some clothe. Her eyes got the sight of a white scarf, hanging beside a coat. Thinking that it was hers, she jumped and took it, leaving the cabinet open.

Natsu wrapped the scarf around her, trying to feel her Uncle's warmth, but she felt like something was still missing. She went back to the bed and sat, hiccuping on her way.

"THHHIIISS IIISS SSOOO BOORRRIINNGGG" she shouted in a slurry tone. Her eyes went left and right across the room, making her eyes laid upon a musical instrument. She stood up and made her way to it.

"Hey, What are you?" she asked to the standing guitar, as if it will talk.

"Yoouuu reaally havvee a llloonngg neeecckk and ssmmaall ffaccee" she slurred to the guitar, opening her arms, showing her point that the guitar's neck was long.

A hiccup left from her mouth and she sat beside the instrument.

"Heeyy, Yyouuu kknoww Grraayyy, right?" she asked with her face red from drunkenness.

"Whhy aree you noott taalking?" but no response from what she thought was a person.

"Sppeaakk" still nothing.

Natsu stood up from where she sat and pointed her index finger to the guitar. "Hhooww daare yoou Iggnorre mee, you BASTARD!"

"You'rre juust liike Graay, that Iicee quueenn, telling mee to sttay but didn'tt left food for me" she made another hiccup sound and continued on her rumbles "Buut I amm okkaayy, I weent dowwnstairs and atee my filll" she gigled towards the guitar.

"You better no tell Gray, Okay?" she swore to the guitar, pointing her index to the string. "Well, ennought saiid. Imma tired, soo Im gonna sleep, night night." She said to the silent guitar, toddling her way to the bed jumping up but only her upper got on, she kicked herself up from the side and succeeded.

Natsu crawled towards the middle, covering her body with a blanket, she lied down and went to sleep.

Hours passed and the door opened, in came a raven haired man. Pissed from what he saw, He made his way to his bed and found a giggling doll under the blanket. Gray opened the blanket, to find the doll curling and giggling.

"What do you think are you doing?" he asked in an angry tone. The pink haired doll, stood up from where she lied down and tackled the angry man.

"Welcome back Gray" the doll greeted, giving him tiny kisses on his checks, making him fall on the ground.

Gray stood up from his fall, and held the doll the by her clothes. "I'm back and what the hell are this mess?" letting her face the messy room.

"Hey Gray, your room is messy. What do you think are you doing here?" she asked, as if she was shock from the mess.

"It's you who caused it" placing the hanging doll on the ground.

"I did?"

"You did"

"Oh! I DID" the doll cheered like a drunk man, running around making it even messier.

"What are you, drunk? And stop messing around!"

"NOPEY" she slurred, curling a white hand towel from the ground to her neck like a scarf.

The man sighed and gave up, thinking it's no use to fight. He started picking up his clothes and throwing the trash to the trash box, tidying his bed and books, when an empty box caught his attention. The lad picked up the box and read the letter at the top. "Brandy Chocolates" he read on his mind. Realization spank him, and he averted his gaze to the drunk doll.

"Natsu, You went downstairs?"

All he received was a loud laugh and a slurry moan.

END

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?<p>

Your reviews would be Gladly appreciated, Like or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27

Till next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: This one are side stories of my fanfiction: "My lover is a doll", you may want to read it first, before reading this. But the choice is all yours. There might be some tiny bit of changes from the main story and this chapter, but I hope you will enjoy them.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p>My Lover is a Doll: Gaiden<p>

Taikutsu da

It was almost eight thirty in the morning when the doll got bored, after being left alone by Gray for class. Opening some magazines, finding ways to spend her boring days alone. After reading the same article again and again, the pink haired doll threw the magazine to the wall.

"I AM SO BOOORREEDD" the pink haired doll shouted to herself, falling to her back on the bed.

The door was suddenly opened and Natsu immediately stilled like a doll. In came was a short raven haired woman, looking around. With a sigh the woman picked up the thrown magazine and placed it back to the table. She was about to leave when a toddler size doll caught her attention. Ur picked up the doll and groomed her hair from the mess, placing her back on Gray's bed in a sitting position as she then left, closing the door softly behind her.

"Gray's Mother sure is kind" the doll thought to herself, standing from where she was left. She made a jump towards the window, only to see a student. Hurrying and running his way to his school.

"That boy has the same uniform as Gray" were the words that left her mouth. With her curiosity about Gray's school at peak, the lass opened the window and made a jump to the tree, following the lad heading to Fairy school. A Minute later, the lad finally arrive, barely entering the gate before the teacher closes it.

Hiding behind a tree near the school gate, Natsu made a jump towards the walls of the gate. Making sure that no one was around. She made a jump and hide herself inside the bushes. "I got in" she thought to her self cheerfully. Deciding on to surprise Gray, but her thought was dispersed after knowing that Gray will give her an earful. "Their should be something fun in here".

Just then a blond haired lady passed her by with some of her friends, wearing their jerseys. Natsu then perked up after seeing the woman's face, "That girl is one of Gray's friends". An evil glint was then shown on her face, following the blond lass and her friends in silence.

The girls then went inside the gym. Curious, the doll made a peek and saw it wide and big. Inside she saw Gray having a fight with another black haired man. Some students are having their own match by the side. Turning her head in the corner, to find some students practicing on their own. Some are sitting and concentrating, some are having a shadow opponent, while the others are just talking with their friends.

An image of a blond haired woman came to her view, as the woman was walking towards where she was. Instantly the doll hide behind the bushes, watching the blond haired woman putting her shoe on and made her way to the vending machine. Following the lass behind, to see her buying a drink from the machine.

A giggle had then left the doll's throat, planning something fun to play with. She was about to go, when a big wet sloppy tongue had licked her face. In front of her was a dog bigger than her. The dog, then started to lick her again and again, causing her to lose balance and ruin her clothes.

The dog was suddenly called by the owner, and immediately made a run. Pissed and wet with the dog's saliva, Natsu tried to control herself but failed as she made a chase towards the running dog, before turning her head to the blond haired woman, who was now facing her. "I'll kill him" words that she mumbled to herself. Chasing towards the bigger dog than her size, "I'll make you regret for ruining my clothes."

Lucy was shock and surprise after she saw the doll running away from her. Telling the other students, but no one would believe her. Gray then came to her view, and she immediately dragged him away from the group, telling him what she saw. The man had his eyes wide as she had explained what happened. In a hurry the man had left the gym, looking pissed and annoyed.

Natsu was chasing the dog, jumping and running her way to the puppy for her to pay her revenge. But a familiar shout from someone she knew caught her ears, turning around to find a raven haired man, huffing and chasing her trail. "Natsu, you Flame brain, what do you think are you doing?" Where his words of shout towards the running doll.

Natsu's mission was then changed, as she made haste away from the scary man. Who now, all she can see is a monster chasing after her. With sweats and in fear, the doll didn't stop and made a run across the track field. After lots of turns and running, Natsu was tricked and got caught by the man. Catching her by her dress, Gray made his way to the gym's storage.

Landing the doll on one of their vaulting box. Gray whispered harshly to her face."What do you think are you doing?"

Closing her ears and eyes, the doll opened them slowly and spoke back to the man in front of her. "I got bored alone and you ignored me." she spoke with a pout.

"That's my line you Flame brain bastard." He was about to speak again, when Natsu had placed her index finger to her mouth followed by a hush and another index finger pointing to a blond hair by the window. With haste, Gray placed the doll to the ground and warned her not to move, leaving the gym's storage open. He silently made his way towards the blond.

"Lucy, What are you doing here?"

"You were inside just now, right?" the blond asked confused.

"Huh? No I was sitting by the tree, when I saw you peeking." Gray lied to his friend, trying to make her go away.

As the two were talking, Natsu formed a smirk from her mouth and left the gym storage in silent steps. Checking she was already far away from the storage, she started to run and made a jump to an opened window.

"I see" Lucy made a peek inside but found no one. She made a confused expression and went back to her classroom, leaving the lad on his own.

After he checked that she was away. He went back inside only to find the doll not insight. An irritated shout came out from his throat, kicking the boxes on his side.

Natsu was sitting under the window panel, covering her mouth with her hands as she started to stifle her laughter. Proud that she got away from the demon. A knock suddenly came from the door, making her jump in surprise. Standing up from where she sat, she made a peek from the table to find a brown eyed woman with blond hair peeking from outside.

With a smirk. Natsu made a run across the door, letting the blond haired woman to see her. Lucy fell on her butt and closed the door with haste after realizing her loud shout. Natsu let out a chuckle from the yelp the woman released and started to hide at the top of one of their tallest cabinets, looking around to find she was inside the science laboratory.

The blond haired woman had opened the door again and went inside, closing the wooden door behind her.

Natsu remained her eyes to the scared woman with glee. Observing her every actions. The blond woman had made a peek under the table and stood up straight as she found no one in sight. Noticing a skull in front of her, she let out a muffled screech from her throat.

The pink haired doll had then placed her hands on her mouth, as she saw the blond woman shaking in fear. Letting out a loud chuckle in excitement, preparing another plan to scare the frightened woman. The blond was then alerted and instantly turned around. To find that no one was around, she faced back and found a floating head in front of her.

Alarmed the lady punched the doll, as she screamed from how the head had moved back and forth after she had gave it a punch. Hearing another steps outside the room, Natsu immediately retrieved the doll.

The door was suddenly opened and one of her teacher arrive, "What are you doing Lucy?"

Lucy let out a laugh and tried to laugh while making her way to the other door, "Nothing" she replied, hurrying her way away from the strict teacher.

Natsu had remained silent, waiting for the teacher to leave and close the door. After hearing a soft thud from the door, she made a peek from where she hid. A smile had then crept to her face, noticing no one is now around. Making a jump to the ground. A halve doll had then caught her eyes, observing on how it looks with his body opened, making his insides in view. With a sneer, the pink haired doll had left, dragging the other doll by her hands.

On the other side, a raven haired man was still looking for his wild doll, who is currently running and hiding around the campus and a Blond haired woman is now eager to catch the cause of her stress.

Natsu was dragging the doll to the rooftop, preparing for her devious mischief. Placing the half doll at the tallest roof, with a grin. She left with a jump and started to look for the blond woman.

Lucy was now at the roof top, after finding a pink haired dwarf running her way up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and spoke, "You can't get away from me this time" the lass warned to the doll, who she thought was a dwarf.

Natsu left out a chuckle tying to hold her laughter, "This woman sure is fun to play with" she thought to herself, checks painted with red from laughing to much. She made a jump to the highest roof and crouched down, seeing the blond haired lass walking out from under the roof, the doll made a fire breath.

The blond haired lass shouted in fear. She was about to open one of her gates, when a half naked doll with his intestines visible came flying towards her knocking her down, losing conscious.

Natsu let out a laugh, holding her stomach. "PERFECT" she spoke loudly, when suddenly a shadow had loomed over her.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL" the raven haired male said her name loudly, the doll tried to laugh, asking him to join the fun. But all she receive was a piercing glare from her lover.

Curling his palm, making a punch to the pink haired doll's head. Crying loudly from the pain, Natsu made a run to the blue haired lass. "Juvia, Gray is meanie, don't go near him" the doll told her friend, who only chuckled.

"That's because you made fun on one of his friends, you shouldn't do that again Natsu" Juvia scolded the doll as if she was her daughter.

"What are you two. Mother and Daughter?"

"Then that will make you the Father" the blue haired lass smirked, "and I would be happy if you will be my Husband"

"No, Th-" the lad was about to speak when the doll intercept his words. "Too bad for you Juvia, but Gray is already MINE" the doll smirked, jumping away from her. Gray made his way to his friend and carried her to the clinic. After he was done, he took Natsu from Juvia's hand and made his way to the Gym Storage, leaving the doll inside with a warning and a glare.

It was already time for the students to go home. When Gray had rushed his way out of the classroom, to retrieve the doll that he had left at the gym's storage. He went inside and took Natsu who was hiding inside a box. "Natsu, We made an agreement right? I'll warn you, I can still take that back if you do this again. Got it?"

The pink haired doll nodded in response and promised to behave on their way back to their house.

Picking the doll up from the ground, Gray made his way out of the school gate with the doll on his hands. The couple were on their way home when an orange haired man came to their view. Knowing the cause of Lucy's stress for the day, he made a warning to the doll and left them with a smile after touching her tiny head.

Natsu had continued to stare at the place where the man vanished, facing the raven haired man with her eyes sparkling, "Hey hey Gray, How did he do that?" she asked curiously

"Do what?"

"When he disappeared"

"That? Because he is not human"

Natsu had her eyes shine and her mouth turning in 'O' shape, amaze from the vanishing act the Lion made in front of her. Gray noticed someone coming his way and warned the doll to stay still, Natsu obliged and sat on his arm like a doll would.

Upon arriving, Natsu was then given an earful of lecture by her lover and was punished by the raven haired man. She was then forced to sleep early without having her midnight snack.

END

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?<p>

Your reviews would be Gladly appreciated, Like or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you very much for leaving reviews, adding this to your favs and following this side story

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27

Till next time :D


End file.
